


the blood of helios

by kim_wonpil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, M/M, more tags added later, side chenji, side luren, side nomin, side sungtaro, side xiaohenyang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_wonpil/pseuds/kim_wonpil
Summary: Mark, son of Tyche, is one of the greatest warriors in camp. He’s popular, friendly, (although a little introverted) and loved by all (most).Donghyuck is new to Camp Half-Blood, but the son of Helios is sure to bring a storm with him, as the people at camp flood to him.Mark starts to miss the attention, and so, his distaste for Donghyuck Lee begins.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	the blood of helios

“And you will be triumphant, my boy,” Mark dreamed his mother say, running her nimble fingers through his raven locks. She pressed a sweet kiss on his brow, where he could smell the fragrant scent of mint and freshly cut grass.

“When you are of age,” she whispered to him, “you will go to the camp, and they will train you well, son. You will be doused in fortune and luck, even more so than you have been from birth. You will be the most worthy, and the most heroic.”

The eight year old boy nods. Tyche smiles. 

“I love you, my son. Remember me, and we will meet again.”

When Mark wakes in his eighteen year old body, he sighs. The cabin of Tyche is quiet. His brothers and sisters lay sleeping, Selene’s moon hung high in the sky. Mark walks out to the porch, and looks up to the stars, before he daydreams of sunlight. 

And sunlight, he got.

Morning came, alongside Helios’ sun. Mark had found his way back to his bed before the sun had risen over Camp Half-Blood, his sheets halfway off the cot. The sun became blocked with a shadowed Sicheng-shaped figure.

“Morning, Mister Lee,” his brother said, too loud for the time in the morning that it was.

“Stay right there,” Mark groaned, “block the sun for me, Sicheng.”

“Get up. It’s breakfast time,” Sicheng sighed, walking to his bed and grabbing his jacket, “you’re the last one up.”

Mark let out another grunt, sitting up in his bed. “I’m guessing I don’t have time to shower?”

“May as well take a dip in the lake,” his brother retorted, “meet us at the table.”

When Sicheng left, Mark rubbed at his eyes with his fingertips, trying to make his mind welcome the morning. He pressed his bare feet on the cold wooden floor, resorting to taking off his night clothes and rolling on some deodorant. Slipping on the obnoxious, pumpkin-coloured and  _ Camp Half-Blood  _ printed t-shirt and some jeans that were strewn across the floor, he combed his hair and set off for the Dining Pavilion. 

There aren’t really godly assigned tables, but the campers make it that way, usually just for breakfast and dinner. The Hades kids tended to sit further to the edge of the pavilion, and kids of Helios and Apollo preferred to sit outside and out of the canopy, and bask in the sunlight. Mark and his siblings just grabbed the table right in the centre of the pavilion. 

He approached his table, slipping into the spot next to Taeyong. Out of all of his siblings, Mark was closest with Taeyong and Sicheng. He had sisters, such as Irene and Ryujin, but Tyche did not have as many kids in Camp Half-Blood like the major gods. Athena had over a dozen, that all squeezed around two tables. 

“Sleep well?” Taemin asked from opposite him.

Mark nodded, his floppy black hair in his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Our Mark went sleepwalking last night,” Taeyong said, pushing Mark’s bangs away from his face. Mark never knew his mother well, and Taeyong was the closest he had to one.

“Not sleepwalking!” Mark interrupted abruptly, “Just…exploring. Wanted some air.”

“How cute,” Irene cooed, pinching Mark’s crimson cheek.

“Already got some food for you, Markie,” Taeyong gestured to the plate of food in front of him, “pancakes and lots of maple syrup, your favourite!”

Mark squeezed Taeyong’s hand with a beam. “Thanks.”

They all finished their meals soon enough, some of the tables empty where campers had gone off to train. 

“Did you hear?,” Ryujin started, once Taeyong had taken their plates to the kitchen, “There’s a new kid coming today.”

“Of who?” Sicheng inquired, sipping the last of his juice.

“Not sure yet, he could be unclaimed.”

“So it’s a  _ he, _ ” Irene put on her thinking face, looking around at the kids who remained.

Mark always wondered why it was such a big deal when new campers came. Quite frankly, he had taken the MBTI test and came out as an INFJ, meaning he wasn’t interested in conversing with new campers. Mark was one of the most popular people in camp, not as if he cared, though. Being a master of Greek warfare, Mark was infamous within the camp for how smart and strategic he was. But he didn’t care about all of that. He loved his friends, his siblings, and his life, but didn’t care for popularity. He couldn’t deny that he did in fact  _ like  _ the attention, as his mother had always said he was destined for glory. However, he had his group of friends from different godly parents that he stuck to, despite his fame, one of which was coming over right now.

“Mark Lee,” a voice sounded from behind him. Mark turned, greeted with the gentle face of Renjun Huang, a son of Athena, “you promised you’d train with me.”

Mark stood up and blushed. “Renjun, sorry, got caught up in my food.”

Renjun chuckled. “Come on, mister celebrity, we’re gonna practice swordplay.”

Renjun was a good swordsman, Mark had learned over the years. He remembered becoming friends with the son of Athena when they were just kids, and to this day they had always been practicing together. Renjun had wit, Mark had luck. They worked perfectly together, training off of each other.

“You’re getting better at your reflexes, Lee,” Renjun smirked, when Mark’s sword made a loud clanging sound against his own.

“Or perhaps you’re getting worse, Huang,” Mark joked back. Their fighting banter had never changed.

Mark pushed his sword forward with a grunt. Renjun was smart, knowing exactly when he needed to turn and where to position his sword. Mark felt even now he had a lot to learn from the boy.

The son of Tyche thrusted his sword again, Renjun’s sword flying out of his hand and the boy lay flat against the ground. He laughed merrily. “Good job, Lee.”

“Thanks,” Mark held out his hand and pulled Renjun up to his feet, “you did good too.”

“Mark?” a voice called, coming closer to the two boys. It was one of the daughters of Eros, but Mark had no clue what her name was.

“Oh, hi, uh…”

“Hyunjin,” the girl replied, pushing her hair behind her ear, “you’re really good, by the way.”

“Ah, thanks,” Mark nodded, putting down his sword. He already knew where this was going, “uh, is there something you want?”

“Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go train with me? Perhaps we could-”

“Okay, Hyunjin,” another voice said, two delicate hands placed on her shoulders, belonging to none other than Jaemin Na, a son of Eros, “enough now. Heejin is waiting for you by the lake.”

“Oh, crap! I forgot!” Hyunjin yelped, breaking free from her brother’s grasp and heading down to the lake.

“Sorry about that,” Jaemin beamed, “she’s slowly starting to get more used to flirting. Didn’t go well, I see?”

“Hi, Jaem,” Renjun acknowledged, “yeah, funny how all the girls at camp want Mark, yet he’s not interested in any of them.”

“Or romance, for that matter,” Jaemin smirked.

“Shut up,” Mark blushed profusely, placing his sword back in the rack, along with Renjun’s, “why are you even here, Jaem? I thought you were going to do archery this morning?”

Jaemin quirked an eyebrow, and giggled in the way he does when he’s keeping secrets. Renjun sighed. “Look over there, Mark,” he nodded his head towards the edge of the plain.

There stood Jeno Lee, one of the most popular boys on camp, and a son of Ares. His arms were showing out of his armour, flexing with sweat in the scalding sun, after he’d just defeated a son of Hermes in a sword fight. Brushing his sticky, ebony hair past his pale forehead, he helped the Hermes kid up, and shook his hand. Jaemin sighed, propping his elbow up on the sword rack and resting his chin in his palm.

“Isn’t he dreamy?”

Renjun’s eyebrows knit together. “No. In fact, he’s scary. Even Mark’s scared of him.”

“Hey!”

“He’s gonna be mine, you know,” Jaemin grinned mischievously. Mark’s always know when Jaemin has his eye on someone, he manages to get them to fall in love with him. However, the son of Ares has been a tough cookie to crack.

“Oh yeah? When?” Renjun asked the son of Eros.

“Soon!” Jaemin yelled, “He’ll fall for me soon enough.”

“Of course,” Renjun sighed, ripping off his armour, “I’m gonna take a dip in the lake, you coming Mark?”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded, “Jaem?”

“I’ll join you later,” Jaemin brushed them off, not taking his eyes off of Jeno.  Mark looked at Renjun.

“Leave him,” Renjun exhaled, before they trekked down to the lake.

Mark dipped his feet into the cool lake, his jeans rolled up to his knees. He’d taken his shirt off and scrunched it up into a ball to dab at the sweat on his forehead. Renjun was wading through the water, picking up different rocks and examining them.

“Hey!” someone hollered from the water, the voice of Sungchan, the son of Poseidon, “You okay guys?”

“Hi Sungchan,” Renjun waved, “how are things?”

“Good, good,” Sungchan too was wading in the water, his shorts folded up on his thighs, “was meant to meet Shotaro here but he’s probably still sleeping.”

Shotaro was the son of Hypnos, the god of sleep, and also Sungchan’s boyfriend. They’d been dating for over a year now, becoming one of the camp’s cutest couples by far.

“Say, are we gonna eat lunch all together again? It’s Dejun’s birthday.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. We’ve got a cake and everything,” Mark said, getting up out of the lake, “let’s get dry and go?”

“Happy Birthday Dejun!” The boys yelled, as the birthday boy, son of Nyx, and Hendery, son of Hermes, arrived at the pavilion. They quickly cut the cake and sang to Dejun. Yangyang, son of Nike, spread frosting over Dejun’s cheeks, before they all sat down together and ate cake for lunch.

Jaemin was there, as well as Sungchan and Shotaro, even Lucas, a son of Aphrodite, who didn’t hang out with them as much but was happy for some cake. 

“Whose birthday is it?” Chenle asked, bounding over to the table with his friend Jisung, son of Iris. 

“Dejun’s,” Hendery answered, pressing a little kiss to the son of Nyx’s temple.

“Happy Birthday!” Chenle giggled.

Jisung sighed, looking over at his friend, the son of Apollo. “He’s asking if he can have some cake.”

“Sure,” Lucas grinned, “sit down boys!”

The demigods finished their meal, all smiling and laughing with each other. Mark glanced over at Jaemin, who was staring over at the Ares table, right at Jeno. He rolled his eyes, when Jeno noticed, and Jaemin sent a smirk and a wink his way. The son of Ares frowned and looked away.

Jaemin locked eyes with Mark and beamed. “He likes me.”

_ Sure,  _ Mark thought, before gazing over the entrance to the Pavilion. Surely enough, Dionysus had entered with a huge grin on his face.

“Happy Birthday Dejun!” He yelled from across the pavilion. Dejun hid his face in his hands, as the others laughed at the son of Nyx’s unadulterated embarrassment.

There was a boy behind Dionysus, his face tanned with beautiful features; a slim nose and plump lips, and the prettiest hickory-coloured eyes. His hair was a tawny brown, wavy and bouncing around his head. He looked like summer, if summer were a demigod. 

He sat with Dionysus at a table, talking and eating with him.

Mark knew he was staring; they didn’t often get newcomers just weeks into the summer, especially not newcomers that are Mark’s age. 

And Mark also knew that he’d been put under a spell…well, maybe not literally, he was good at resisting real spells, like Jaemin’s enchanting good looks. This spell was different, Mark thought. There was something intriguing about that boy sitting with Dionysus.

He supposed he would find out more at the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thank u for reading >< i rlly hope u enjoyed!  
> there’ll be more chapters to come (not sure how many but the fic won’t be too long)!  
> pls leave kudos and/or a comment if u enjoyed!
> 
> the story will mainly focus on markhyuck but there’ll be scenes with perspectives of other characters too!


End file.
